


Rimpianto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angelo azzurro [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato al contest: ' A Song that brings to your heart' indetto da Misaki__'.Riflessioni di Bulma dopo la morte di Vegeta contro Majinbu.





	Rimpianto

Bulma si avvicinò la sigaretta alle labbra e ve l'appoggiò. La mano le tremava e sentiva la testa pulsare. Si massaggiò una tempia, togliendosi un ciuffo di capelli azzurri davanti all’occhio. Strinse le ginocchia e rabbrividì. Sporcò la carta bianca della sigaretta col rossetto. Si passò la mano sulla minigonna e ringhiò. Strinse i denti e inspirò. Il fumo le raschiava la gola e le annebbiava la vista. Gli occhi arrossati erano gonfi e circondati da degli spessi aloni violacei.

< Ne valeva la pena per raggiungere la tua meta? > si domandò. Alzò gli occhi, intravide una porzione di cielo oltre la colonna.

_ MajinVegeta ghignò e allungò la mano. Piegò la testa e il sorriso storto gli prese metà del viso. Gli occhi neri brillavano febbricitanti e il suo corpo era circondato da un alone dorato. I capelli biondi splendevano in contrasto con la M a ghirigori sulla sua fronte. _

_ La donna sgranò gli occhi e si portò una mano alla bocca. Un pezzo degli spalti esplose, si sentirono delle grida e cappellini, oggetti e borsette piene di gioielli volarono in tutte le direzioni. _

Bulma socchiuse gli occhi. Tolse la sigaretta dalla bocca ed espirò.

< Controllato un corno. Non vedevi l’ora di combattere contro Goku. È la tua personale ossessione. Per lui ti sei bruciato vita, sogni e possibilità di cambiare > rifletté. Ticchettò un paio di volte con la scarpa sul pavimento a grossi quadrati di marmo bianco.

< Hai calcolato in modo da non prendermi e ti sei guardato intorno per vedere se ci fosse Trunks. Ci scommetto >. Sentì il vestito rosso premerle sul petto e avvertì una serie di fitte al cuore.

“Se parlassi invece di scappare dai problemi ora non saresti morto!” gridò la donna. La voce le uscì acuta. Gettò a terra la sigaretta e la schiacciò.

< Ora mi considereranno anche per isterica > si disse.


End file.
